Thing's I'll never say
by Rae Logan
Summary: [Completed] Will Garfield admit his feelings for Arlene? Read to find out. A Garlene Fluff One Shot


A One Shot onGarfield/ Arlene Fluff made to add more to the "Garfield" catagory

I Don't own "Garfield" or The "Thing's I'll Never say"song.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Da da da da_

_Da da da_

_Da da da da _

_Da da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da_

Garfield smashed his annoying alarm clock, and stretched his arms out, yawning. He licked the fur on his back, and licked his paw and ran it through the fur on his head. He was going to see Arlene tonight, and wanted to look his best.

_I'm tugging at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

He walked over to his mirror and inspected his overall appearance… a few hairs stuck out at the top of his head. He smiled; Arlene said, on the last time they saw each other, she liked how his fur did that.

_I'm staring at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

Garfield went to Jon's garden, and picked out the best flowers he could find. He brought them in, and tied the stems in a bundle with some red, velvet ribbon he found in the closet, with an elegant bow to make it prettier. He hoped she would like them.

_'Cuz I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_'Cuz I know you're worth it...you're worth it...yeah_

Garfield reached under the couch, and pulled out a heart-shaped box of chocolates (he put there yesterday, so they'd be safe.), with a gold bow of silk.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say "I want to blow you... Away"_

"_Be with you every night"_

"_Am I squeezing you too tight?"_

He put the flowers and candy on his bed-box, and went to the bathroom. He hoped onto the sink, and dug through the cabinet. He pulled out Jon's cologne and spritzed some on. He practiced talking in the mirror.

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee..._

_Marry me today! _

_Guess I'm wishing my life away..._

_With these things I'll never say_

He wiled away the hours getting ready. Soon, it was time to go. He gathered his gifts for her and headed to the old fence, the place of their dates for years.

When he got there, the object of his affection was already waiting, her stunning pink fur glimmered in the moon light as the stars twinkled overhead, complimenting her beauty with it's own.

_It don't do me any good_

_It's just a waste of time_

_What use is it to you, what's on my mind?_

Garfield became very speechless.

_If it ain't comin' out_

_We're not goin' anywhere_

_So why can't I just tell you that I care?_

"Hi, Garfield…" She said serenely.

_'Cuz I'm feeling nervous_

_Trying to be so perfect_

_'Cuz I know you're worth it...you're worth it...yeah_

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say "I want to blow you... Away"_

"_Be with you every night"_

_:Am I squeezing you too tight?"_

"H-hi…Arl-arlene…" He stuttered, nearly dropping his stuff.

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today!_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away..._

_With these things I'll never say_

_Idiot!_ He yelled at himself. _Just say it!_

_What's wrong, with my tongue_

_These words keep slippin' away..._

_I stutter...I stumble_

_Like I've got nothin' to sa-ay..._

"Um… these… these are for you…" He said hesitantly, holing out the flowers and chocolate, blushing profusely. Not what I wanted to really say… but it's a start.

_I'm feelin' nervous_

_Tryin' to be so perfect_

_'Cuz I know you're worth it..._

_You're worth it...yeah_

"Oh, Thank you!" she smiled, taking them, and giving the fat cat a hug.

_Da da da da_

_Da da da_

_Da da da da _

_Da da da da da_

_Da da da da da da _

_Yeah.. _

"You're so sweet…" She whispered in his ear.

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

He smiled back. They stared at the moon, full and luminous it was. Arlene rested he head on his shoulder, purring gently.

_If I could say what I want to say_

_I'd say "I want to blow you... Away"_

"_Be with you every night"_

"_Am I squeezing you too tight?"_

"I love you, Garfield…" She whispered

_If I could say what I want to see_

_I want to see you go down on one knee_

_Marry me today_

_Guess I'm wishing my life away_

_With these things I'll never say_

He ran his paw across the top of her head.

"And I love you, too…" he said as a shooting star whizzed by.

_With these things I'll never say_

He never had a better Monday.

--------------------------------------------

Hey! wadja think? I'd love to have reviews...


End file.
